<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一點一點的愛 by sodamoon404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015312">一點一點的愛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404'>sodamoon404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MIU404 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodamoon404/pseuds/sodamoon404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一點一點的愛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>伊吹吞下那口熱呼呼、卡滋作響的炸蝦時，呼叫器正好叫了。<br/>
他用紙巾隨意擦了下嘴，半跪起身，「是陣馬哥！志摩、走⋯⋯」<br/>
「慢著，」和室桌對面的搭檔爬起來，拉住他的衣服，插起盤子裡最後一塊南蠻雞塊送到他嘴邊，「吃掉。」⋯⋯</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>